In the prior art semiconductor wafer processing machines generally perform one function only, e.g., sputter coating, etching, chemical vapor deposition etc., or perform limited multifunctions. Cassettes of wafers are carried by operators from one machine to another for different processes. This exposes the wafers to dust and gases during the transfer and requires additional time for vacuum pumping at each machine.